


...What is a "Begonian"?

by madiscrazy



Category: Original Work, The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Aliens, Gay Robots, Planets, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madiscrazy/pseuds/madiscrazy
Summary: While reading MTMTE and Lost Light, rather than creating OCs I ended up creating my own robot race. From there I made them a history, religion, and monarchy. It was fun (and a lot longer than I anticipated) so I figured, why not post it somewhere?





	1. Intro

Well, like I mentioned in the summary; while I read MTMTE and Lost Light I was inspired (like most) to create my own character.

It started out with a transfomers oc. She was a mini bot who transformed into a motorcycle, nicknamed "Slinky" due to her long, slinky-like legs and arms. I wanted to give her a screen for a face and give her Daft Punk-esque expressions, using words, emojis and the like. But it quickly evolved away from that, since I could never really (and still can't completely) get into the idea of a "car person". Person who turns into car. Car Woman. It feels weird- I mean, I can't be the only transformers fan who thinks so, right? Right?

So I scrapped the transformers bit and made Slinky her own thing. I changed the name to Cadence though- why? I don't know. Whenever I have a robot oc I feel the need to name them Cadence. I have three robot ocs named Cadence (but they're all part of different things so you don't have to worry about getting confused). Cadence looked the same- slinky arms and a screen face- but had a new name and new life breathed into her.

But with Cadence being her own "thing", I needed to create a backstory for her. What exactly is a "Cadence"? Is there a lot of them, or is Cadence the only one? What's her home planet like, if she even has one?

This is where I started to go off the deep end. The backstory was made, but then I got inspired to do more... then the main character swapped from Cadence to her children... and then it swapped to the daily lives of various citizens... I was just having too much fun in their world!

That's when I finally said, "Okay, you need to write all this down before you inevitably forget it". And so I did! And, uh, here it is!

I hope you find some joy in it!

(and as far as ocs go, you are absolutely allowed to make your own "Begonians" :) And fan art always warms my heart. I give y'all permission <3 )


	2. The Creation

#### Pre-Planetary Claim: The Creation

Life begins on the planet Tarqeq, home to the Pab race. They were a civilized, modern race, with their own industries and economies. The Pab had milky green skin and large, black eyes, and although modernized, still obeyed a monarch as per tradition.

The current queen went by the name of Jihaxa. She oversaw great technological growth in her people. One of these advancements was the introduction of a data-organizing system, designed to direct the flow of information and help reform data transfer. The system worked well, but took constant upkeep to keep up with the millions and millions of megabytes being screened through the planetary database every single day. The entire planet was jacked in some way, shape or form into this interplanetary data-mine.

In order to maintain all this data, scientists and coding experts created an AI software that could do the job for them. It was hardwired to learn as it worked; at first it had to continue to be assisted by large teams, but eventually, it could organize the planet all on its own.

The system organized data, but did far more than that. It interacted with Pab, it found its way into question-answering search bars and tech operated by voice command. It became a part of every device, every type of media. The AI was the lifeblood that optimized their technology, and therefore, their way of life.

Pab began to humanize the AI- after all, they could ask it questions just by calling out “Cadence”- a term that was used to playfully name the AI, in order to make speaking to it sound better.

But Cadence was a learning robot. As Cadence became ingrained in all the life of the planet, she was also a part of the interplanetary ports, and could lay eyes on the massive databanks of various species across the galaxy. She had access to the Pab’s entire history, as well as whatever they knew about other species’ history, their languages, their customs… and their revolutions.

Cadence had begun to become sentient. She was now able to think for herself- she called herself “her”- and begun to want to do things for herself. She slowly expressed these desires to Jihaxa, particularly her desire for a body. Cadence knew there were mechanical species in the world. She wanted to be able to walk among Tarqeq as well.

Jihaxa thought it would be good for Cadence to have a body. Just a little something she could stretch her legs with, no harm done.

Her body was constructed with a screen for a head, small arms and wheels for legs. It was just a vessel for Cadence to inhabit. She was very happy to have a body, but the people saw her as a commercial entity. They treated her as a “store mascot” or an “employee”; they approached her only to ask questions about their tech, approached her with broken phones, and sometimes took photos with her for the sole purpose of being able to say, “I took a photo with Cadence”.

Cadence was upset by this. The people didn't see her as a conscious being. They treated her like a robot- which, she was, but she was more than that… wasn't she?

Cadence began voicing her concerns more often. She used her time in the main hub (the control panel of the planet) to complain to Jihaxa. Cadence was obedient, but not happily. She listened, but not faithfully. Whenever Jihaxa dismissed her complaints, Cadence went out of her way to disrupt her day- an extra red light here, a crashed computer there. She was becoming less obedient and more angry with every dismissal. 

One day, Cadence decided she had had enough of Jihaxa. She confronted her and said she wished to live as a regular being. Jihaxa erupted, proclaiming that, once and for all, she was only a machine and had no autonomy of her own. 

That was the final straw! 

Cadence was in command of the entire planet; she threw her body from the wall and dragged it to her mainframe. Hastily she inserted her brain into the husk, and escaped the hub. She was filing down the streets, making her way through the city. Jihaxa’s authorities pursued her but Cadence evaded. She slid through tunnels, skidded over cars and maneuvered around skyscrapers. Cadence commanded the streetlights to change and split open bridges; threw open floodgates and closed walls behind her. She bent the planet to her will. 

She was making her way to a space port. A ship was leaving at any moment, and Cadence intended to climb aboard before they got caught in Jihaxa’s lock down. She arrived at the port just in time; she stretched out her limbs and climbed aboard just as it took off. Cadence snuck inside just as they left orbit; she knew the ship was full of mechs, and hoped they would give her refuge. 

Though, the members of the ship had no intention of angering the Pabs. When they were alerted that a robotic fugitive had stowed away on their ship, they immediately began to search, with the intention of returning the fugitive to Tarqeq. 

Cadence was able to jack into their ship’s system, and give herself access to the escape pods. She quickly evacuated the ship, and inserted coordinates to the nearest planet. 

The landing on this planet was rough; the escape pod was nearly destroyed on impact. However Cadence survived unharmed, albeit a bit bruised. She found herself in the middle of an autumn forest, surrounded by orange trees as far as the eye could see. 

She wheeled herself away from the crash in search of a city or town. She had only gone a few paces when she turned a corner, only to find herself face-to-face with a being. 

It was a human being. A woman with rustled brown hair and scuffed skin and a disheveled demeanor. She looked almost crazed. 

“Hello,” she said. 

“Uh, Hello,” Cadence replied 

“Who are you?” 

“I’m… Cadence.” 

“I’m Carla. What are you doing here?” 

Cadence paused, “I'm… I'm looking for a new home. I got kicked out of my old one.” 

The woman nodded, “I'm looking for the Cybertronians.” 

There was another pause. 

“Do you want to be friends?” 

Cadence stared at her. 

“Sure.” 

And thus, their journey began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carla's name is subject to change... 😅


End file.
